


What He Loved

by synopsis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ShieldShock - Freeform, really it's just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synopsis/pseuds/synopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reflecting on his relationship with Darcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Loved

**Author's Note:**

> My whole goal was to write something short. So this is what came of that. Pure fluffiness.

Steve loved how Darcy seemed to fit with him, much to the surprise of some of the team. Their enthusiasm feed off of each other landing them in ridiculous situations. 

Like that time when Darcy dragged him out on one of her dance nights, he ended up with a drunk Darcy on his back, eating a slice of pizza as he ran them away from the gang she’d insulted. 

Or the time where she dared him to join the street performer dancing the Star Spangled Man with a Plan routine. 

Or the time he introduced her to a food cart where they couldn’t pronounce any of the menu items but ate themselves sick on the greasy food. 

There was the time that Darcy called him at three in the morning, sobbing and incomprehensible. He raced off to her apartment, picking up her favorite Ben and Jerry’s, only to find her heart broken at the latest show she’d spent too long marathoning. He’d held the ice cream hostage until she went to sleep, compromising that he would stay until morning. 

But what he loved most about Darcy is how connected they seemed to become, once they took the leap of faith from friends to lovers. 

He loved how he could slide into bed after a mission and curl up around her, one arm around her waist and the other snaking under her pillow to find her hand. Even in her sleep, she’d intertwine their fingers. 

He loved that even if his Brooklyn apartment was too hot in the summer heat that she couldn’t handle sleeping up against him, that instead, she would toss her foot across his ankle and sleep the entire night that way. 

He loved that when he came home battered, physically and emotionally, she would be there to wrap herself around him. Shielding him from the world during the night. 

He loved that she never treated him with gloves, pulling him into the modern world but celebrating the good times of his past. 

Steve finally told Darcy that he loved her the night when he brought a terrified Bucky to their apartment and she took his friend under her wing, calling him her scared ducky. 

Steve loved that Darcy said I love you too.


End file.
